goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Skeens Pushes Rescue Man Into the Crocodile Pit and Gets Grounded (Sequel)
Transcript Kosta's Dad: I wonder what's on TV. TV Announcer: We are interrupting your program that Rescue Man it's believed got pushed into the crocodile pit and he got killed. But security footage has shown a boy named Greg Skeens believed to be responsible for the death of Rescue Man. Now the hunt is on and will have to update it once we come in hand. Kosta's Dad: Kosta, Kosta, please come here. Kosta: What is it, Dad. Kosta's Mom: Skeens killed Rescue Man. Kosta: What, No! No (x15). David's favourite superhero, he's gone, why on earth those naughty Recess Bullies going too far to kill people. That's it, I'm calling TJ and the Gang on the Multiverse board in my office. (at my office) TJ: This is TJ Detweiler, can I help you? Kosta: TJ, we have a problem. TJ: What is it? Kosta: Skeens has just pushed Rescue Man into the crocodile pit and Rescue Man dies by being fed to the crocodiles, I can't believe that Skeens has a new twist, because Joey the Metal just saved Justin Schnick a week ago. TJ: Oh my god, I better ask the gang, thank you for asking. TJ, out. Kosta: Now to get revenge on Skeens with The Metal Punks. (At the Recessverse) TJ: Guys, we have a problem. Vince: What is it? TJ: It's believe that Skeens has pushed Rescue Man into the crocodile pit to death, it was David the Screamo's favourite superhero. Mikey: Oh my god, I am now getting sick of Skeens always murdering people and now Rescue Man. Spinelli: That naughty Skeens is going to pay. Gretchen: Yes, but on the papers, the kids have been wanted by the police for trying to stop the mass slaughter of murder. Gus: Can the Metal Punks gets revenge on Skeens now? TJ: Exactly. Gus: And now we have to go to the funeral tomorrow. King Bob: What's going on? TJ: Skeens has pushed Rescue Man into the crocodile pit to death. So we are going to the funeral tomorrow. King Bob: Oh my god, that pest Skeens killed Rescue Man, that is shocking, I better tell Principal Prickly about this, thank you for asking. TJ: No problem King Bob. Text: Back at Skeens' house, the Metal Punks vale revenge. Skeens' dad: Greg, you have some visitors. David the Screamo: Greg Skeens, we all can't believe you pushed Rescue Man into the crocodile pit to his death, he was my favourite superhero, and now he's gone, thanks to you. Now you've gone to far. Kosta: Yes, and also, like I said before the last time. (scary voice) STOP, KILLING, INCIDENT, LIVES, EVER AGAIN. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. THAT'S IT. David the Screamo: That's it. Eric the Punk: That's it. Paul the Mosh: That's it. Salli the Popstar: That's it. Brian the Headbanger: That's it. Ken the Emo: That's it. Joey the Metal: That's it. We are going to beat you up right now extremely bad, but not to catastrophically Skeens: No (x8). (Fight is censored) Skeens: OK, OK, stop, I'll have to tell you the truth for what I did to Rescue Man. Kosta: What's is it. Skeens: I got the idea, Scar's death from the Lion King when Scar was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them and Zoran Lazarević's death in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves when the Shambhala Guardians tackle Zoran Lazarević down and beat him to death! That's why I have to push Rescue Man to the crocodile pit at the zoo so I can get my revenge on him for my friends Lawson and Ratchet when they both kidnapped your friend Justin Schnick with a twist. Kosta: Oh my god, how did you know that as happening? That's it. Brian the Headbanger: You will be forced to watch Barney and Sesame Street for the rest of your life. Skeens: No (x19). Please, I don't want to watch Barney and Sesame Street all over. Skeen's dad: Well, they don't care, and that's the reasons. Now start watching both shows or you're grounded for 4 weeks. And tomorrow you're coming with me to Rescue Man's funeral. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Stay tuned for tomorrow on Skeens misbehaves at Rescue Man's funeral / Rescue Man gets revived by The Metal Punks / Skeens Gets Grounded (The End) Cast Skeens-Brian Skeens' Dad-Simon Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Ken the Emo-Dave David the Screamo, Gus-David/Evil Genius/Zack Paul the Mosh, Vince-Paul Eric the Punk, TJ, King Bob-Eric Joey the Metal, Mikey-Joey Brian the Headbanger-Brian Salli the Popstar-Salli Kosta's Dad-Simon Kosta's Mom-Grace Spinelli-Julie Gretchen-Amy Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff